Friends With Benefits
by phoebe9509
Summary: Hotch and Prentiss are in a friends with benefits type situation but what happens when someone tries to come between them?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey hey everybody! Well this prompt "Friends with benefits" came from Greengirl82…hope I do it justice. Leave a review if you'd like…the next chapter should hopefully be up tomorrow! Enjoy!_

"God don't stop," she moaned as her legs wrapped tighter around his waist. Emily clawed her nails into his strong muscular back as he repeatedly pounded into her, sending her closer and closer to the edge. His hands gripped her hips, with so much strength that she had no doubt that she'd have bruises tomorrow, as he plowed into her. He loved the way she sounded, the noises that escaped her lips when she was losing control. "Oh God!" Emily cried out as her walls clenched around his powerful shaft, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a breathtaking kiss as she continued to moan and whimper into his mouth. He came after three more quick thrusts, and he dropped down lightly on top of her from exhaustion.

Hotch would never admit it to her, he barely wanted to admit it to himself, but just laying with her after they both experienced a high, and both were sweaty from their activities, was one of the best experiences of his life. He wasn't sure if it was because he could feel her heartbeat racing as fast as his own, or if it was just because he wasn't used to being that close to someone anymore, but he enjoyed it.

Even after his heartbeat returned to normal Hotch continued to lay on top of Emily. He turned his head and placed sweet gentle butterfly kisses on her neck. Emily ran her hand softly through his hair. "Did you want to go again?" she whispered in his ear.

Hotch lifted his head and locked eyes with her. "It's okay," he said as he brushed a stray hair off of her face. "Earlier you said you were tired, so I'll let you sleep." Hotch rolled off of her and he bit back a smile when he heard Emily groan at the loss. Hotch quickly got off of the bed and walked around the room gathering his clothes that were thrown all around.

He watched as Emily sat up and wrapped the sheet around her naked body. "Are you any less stressed out?" she asked.

"I am. Thanks to you," he grinned at her as he started buttoning his shirt.

"That's what I'm here for," Emily beamed up at him.

"Emily," Hotch started, suddenly unsure if he wanted to say what he was starting to. He moved closer to the bed, and Emily stood up, still clutching the sheet tightly around her. "I don't really remember why we started this," he told her as he ran his hands through her hair, pulling her closer to him, "but I'm really glad we did," Hotch informed her as he lowered his head and placed a lingering kiss on her swollen lips.

Hotch trailed his hands down her body and let them rest on her ass before giving it a rough squeeze then stepped away from her. "I better get going before I'll _need_ to go again," he smirked.

Emily nodded her head and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Have a good night Hotch."

"You too Emily," Hotch said as he walked out of her bedroom and out of the door. He sat in his car for a few minutes as his mind went crazy. All the things they've been though, all the things he started to feel over the last six months. He wasn't sure when things changed but all he knew was that it did. As Hotch contemplated what he should do about his growing feelings, he had to wonder if Emily was feeling the same things he was.

Emily ran a brush through her tangled hair and ran a finger over a mark that Hotch had branded her with on her chest. Emily couldn't remember who initiated the first interaction that had them crossing the line. In the end she knew it probably had to have been her, considering the stoic Aaron Hotchner would never do such a thing. Regardless of who started it, they were both pulled in and since both were getting what they wanted neither wanted to stop. Maybe they couldn't. She liked that there were no strings attached. It was just sex. Friends with benefits. Something both of them needed, but a small part of her wondered what it would be like to let herself go and let her feelings take over. She never thought there would come a day where Hotch would even consider a friends with benefits type situation but for the last six months that's what they've been, and Emily couldn't help but wonder if there could be something more, but then again, if things were meant to be between them then they would be. Emily would just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

_So this story isn't exactly what I wanted it to be, but I tried. What I wanted, I couldn't find a way to get there, and this was the closest thing so I hope you guys like it! _

Hotch sat in the police station patiently as he waited for Emily and Morgan to return with the detective. There were new leads and he wanted to follow them up with Emily. What he wasn't expecting was the three to come through the door with Emily laughing at something the detective had said.

He watched as the detective let Emily walk in front of him and his eyes dropped down to her ass as his hand rested on the small of her back. A strong need to growl at the man touching Emily came over Hotch but he halted his caveman like actions remembering that Emily was not his. She was free to be with whoever she pleased.

The three look a seat at the table and Morgan looked at Hotch and rolled his eyes then pointed to the two.

"So Emily, are you free tonight?"

"Unless we catch this guy," Hotch interrupted with ice in his tone, "she'll be here working. What are your plans?" Hotch felt his face flame up slightly as he sensed Emily turn her head in disbelief at his words.

"Well," Detective Marks looked at his watch, "I get off in ten minutes, so I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." He stood and walked over to Emily and picked up her hand and kissed it gently. "Have a great night darlin'."

Hotch fought the desire to roll his eyes at the mans actions and words, but also at how Emily blushed lightly and whispered her goodbyes. What the fuck? Hotch thought to himself. She could not be falling for this guy. Yes he was tall, had dark hair and a nice looking guy but since when does Emily Prentiss blush at someone's words? She never blushed at anything he has ever said, but then again, he's never said anything to her to make her blush. Again, he had to remind himself that she wasn't his.

After Detective Marks left, Morgan got up to get coffee and Emily turned her chair to face Hotch. "What the hell was that?" she snapped quietly so no one else could hear.

"What?" Hotch asked in bewilderment.

"That," she pointed to the empty seat where the detective had sat. "The whole cocky attitude thing you had going on."

"I didn't have an attitude," he lied. "I was just letting him know that we have a case to solve and you are needed here."

Emily arched an eyebrow and was about to call bullshit when her phone alerted her of a new text message. Her anger at Hotch disappeared as she smiled at the messages contents. The happiness disappeared when she wondered how she was going to tell Hotch. She'd wait until later, she thought, once they were alone.

After a few more hours the team finally headed back to the hotel. They all went their separate ways, but when Hotch slipped Emily his spare room key she knew she wasn't going to be getting much sleep that night.

She waited five minutes before slipping out of her room quietly and putting the key in the slot to Hotch's room. The door was barely shut before strong hands pulled her and slammed her into the dresser. Hotch pinned Emily against the dresser before wrapping his arms tightly around her small body and carrying her quickly over to his bed. His hands met each other before they pulled the flaps of her shirt apart sending buttons flying everywhere. Emily stared at the man above her in disbelief. In all the time they had been doing this, he had never acted like this before. She couldn't help the smile that graced her face, because she liked it. It was a different side of him and she wasn't going to complain.

Hotch wasted no time in discarding her pants and ripping her panties from her body. He kneeled at the edge of the bed and pulled Emily's body towards him, throwing her long, lean legs over his shoulders and Emily's breath caught as his head descended and his tongue flicked out to assault her clit. Emily's small hands gripped the comforter underneath her as she rocked her hips in time with his skillful tongue. Hotch trailed his hand torturously slow up her body until he could skim it lightly over her breast. In a move that impressed Emily tremendously he unhooked the clasp at the front and freed her breasts, and pinched a nipple hard before Emily knew what was happening.

"Mmmm," she moaned as his fingers worked her round heaving breast and his tongue changed directions and firmness on her clit. Emily moved farther down the bed and got as close to Hotch's face as she possible could. "Right there Hotch, oh my God, _right there_," she whimpered as she let out a deep drawn out moan that had her flying high. Her thighs tightened around Hotch's head as his tongue continued to work on her sensitive nub.

Hotch was finally released from her leg contraption and he slowly kissed his way up her body. "You," kiss, "taste," lick, "delicious," kiss. Emily found herself blushing lightly as Hotch reached her face and lowered his head down to kiss her lips. Emily could taste herself on his tongue as he plunged his inside her mouth to tangle his own with hers. Nothing could stop Emily from wrapping her arms around Hotch's neck trying to pull him closer to her.

A thought popped into her mind and she was surprised by it. Emily pulled back slightly and she ran a hand over Hotch's face. "You've never done that before."

"What?" Hotch asked as his eyes locked onto hers.

"You've never gone down on me before Hotch. You're acting differently tonight." At his facial expression she continued. "Oh no, don't get me wrong, I liked it, it's a good thing, it was just different."

Hotch shrugged slightly. "Well you've gone down on me so I figured I'd return the favor." Hotch knew he couldn't tell her the real reason. He was positive that if he went up to her and said, 'oh you know Emily, the detective was hitting on you and I didn't like it so I wanted to prove that you were mine, hope you didn't mind,' Emily wouldn't appreciate it.

Hotch quickly undressed then pounced on the waiting raven haired beauty before him. His teeth latched onto a perky nipple and Emily arched her back to bring herself closer to his wonderful tongue.

"Ahh," she moaned as she felt his cock against her thigh as her hands ran through his hair. She knew now wasn't the best time, but Emily figured she had to get it over with. "Hotch," she moaned softly as he trailed kisses up her body and neck. "I have to tell you something," she mumbled against his lips.

"Yes?" he asked as he pulled away slightly.

"Would you be mad if I wanted to stop?" she blurted out quickly. She didn't plan on telling him like that, but it just came spilling out and she was helpless to stop it.

"Stop what? This? _Now_?" he wondered in amazement.

"Oh God no," Emily cried. "I want to continue tonight. I just mean this in general. I really want to go on a date with Detective Marks but I don't want you to be mad if I ended this whole thing with you because of it."

No matter how hard he tried, Hotch couldn't stop his heart from breaking into a million pieces. He had no doubt in that moment that he loved Emily. There was no denying that now. And he felt hatred towards the detective for taking Emily away from him. She meant everything to him and now Emily wanted to end things to go out on a date with someone who probably hits on every female that walks by him. But in the end no matter how he felt he gave her an academy award winning performance.

"Why would I be mad Emily? I want you to be happy and if going on a date would make you happy then of course we can stop." Internally he was kicking himself. What the fuck was he saying? He wanted to scream at her. Beg her not to go out with the detective. Stay with him forever instead. He could love her better than anyone else could. But he didn't say anything else. He just watched as a beautiful smile spread across her lips and she hugged him.

"Thanks Hotch. Now since this is going to be our last time and it's already been amazing so far how about we end it that way as well?" Emily hiked her legs high around Hotch's back and she lost her breath as Hotch plunged into her with no warning. He thrust into her at such a rapid speed that Emily had to hang on. She had no idea what had gotten into Hotch tonight but it made her sad that it was going to be their last night. They came with each other and as Hotch dropped down on Emily for the last time he was thankful that they were both sweaty and hopefully she wouldn't be able to tell that there were tears in his eyes. So instead of blowing his cover and looking at her, he tucked his head in the nook of her neck and inhaled deeply. Trying his best to memorize all her scents.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow guys, thanks so much for all of the reviews. I really do appreciate it. Hope ya'll like this chapter and thanks again! _

The next morning when Hotch arrived at the station he was greeted by an unwanted sight of watching the detective hit on Emily once more. All Hotch wanted to do was walk up to the pair and let the detective know that Emily belonged to him. He also wanted to let Emily know that no one else was going to care about her the way he cared about her. No one else was ever going to see her for all she was. There wasn't another person on the planet that could love her like he loved her. But sadly, he couldn't go up to them and tell either of them any of that. Instead, he just had to watch as they both flirted with each other. His heart dropped into his stomach as he watched the detective brush a stray hair out of Emily's face. Him doing that wasn't the worst part, it was the fact that Emily blushed slightly at the action.

Emily finally looked up and caught Hotch glaring at the two of them. She arched a perfect eyebrow and asked him with her eyes what was wrong. Hotch quickly looked down at the file in his hands and acted like he still couldn't feel Emily's eyes linger on him. All he knew for sure was that he had to finish this case quickly, because if he had to keep seeing Emily flirting with this Marks guy he wasn't going to be able to make it.

Lunch time finally rolled around and Hotch took his to the SUV. He just needed some time away from the rest of the group, away from the longing looks that those other two were giving each other. As he sat in the hot car, enjoying his salad, he was genuinely surprised when the passenger side door opened and Emily hopped in.

"What's going on Hotch? Why are you eating out here? And why is it so freaking hot in here?" Emily asked quickly.

"I just needed to get away for a bit to clear my head, that's all," he told her honestly.

Emily arched an eyebrow again then reached over and turned on the air. "The least you could do is make it cool in here before you melt to death."

Hotch stared straight ahead, he knew that if he looked at her nothing good would come out of it.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Emily asked softly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you said that you needed to clear your head but what are you clearing it of?"

"Nothing."

"Wow is that all I'm going to be getting from you today?" she asked slightly irritated at how he was acting.

"What?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "One worded answers or questions to my questions instead of answers?"

"Emily…"

"I don't know what's wrong with you," she quickly cut him off, "you used to tell me things, anything really, when something was bothering you. And now all of a sudden you want to act like you can't share anything with me. What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Hotch snapped loudly causing his voice to echo in the small space. He finally gazed over at her and pain coursed through him at the look on Emily's face. "Emily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"You know what? Fine, you don't want to talk to me that's fine. Deal with whatever the hell you're going through yourself." Emily snapped back as she quickly got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her leaving Hotch to sigh in defeat and anger.

Nice going Aaron, make her mad at you because you can't share your feelings with her. Even if you did tell her how you felt about her, would she feel the same? Or would she brush it off and say she didn't feel anything for him, and everything between them was just purely sex. Amazing sex, but still just sex. Feelings didn't have to be involved for them to both get release. He wasn't even sure when his feelings for her began to grow. At first everything was just let's have sex and feel good, but then things started to change for him. He began to see her as more than just someone who let him use her body. It was more of an awakening of sorts and he gladly let his mind open to the possibility that he was okay with his feelings for her.

He had no idea how he was going to fix this. How could he apologize to Emily when he knew that she would ask him again what was wrong with him? But as he looked into the rearview mirror and saw Emily with Marks outside the police station and he pulled her into a tight hug, Hotch knew one thing for sure, he was going to have to fight for Emily, and he would do whatever he had to do to make her realize that no one was ever going to want her like he wanted her. He just had to figure out how to do that.

Emily avoided Hotch for the rest of the day, and Hotch made sure to keep her away from Marks. He knew in the end that it was childish to act that way but he was jealous and he knew the best thing for everyone was for him to keep his cool and make sure that Emily saw as little of Marks as possible.

As Hotch was finishing up a file he realized that he was just going to have to pull Emily to the side and let her know how he felt. Let her know that he was a better man for her. As the day progressed his plan of keeping Emily and Marks away from each other was failing. Jealous raged through him in ways that he has never felt before. The detective pulled Emily into the bathroom which caused her yelp to ring through the building. Hotch watched as the door shut behind the two and he realized that he couldn't take it anymore.

He quickly got up from his seat and stormed into the bathroom causing Marks and Emily to pull away from each other. Without waiting to hear either of them say anything Hotch strolled up to Marks and punched him in the face.

"Hotch!" Emily yelled as she jumped back slightly. "What the hell are you doing?"

Marks braced himself against the sink and dabbed at his bloody nose. "What the hell was that?"

Hotch took another step towards the man preparing himself to hit him again when Emily stepped in between them, bracing her hand on Hotch's chest to halt his actions. "You think you can just show up and then change everything because you have a charming smile? We're trying to wrap up a case and you want to pull her into the bathroom so you can have your way with her before we leave?" Hotch asked in a clipped tone. "Don't you think she deserves better than that?"

"Who the hell are you? Her bodyguard?" Marks argued back.

Hotch went to charge at the cocky man before him but Emily held him in place. "Hotch!" she yelled again, but all Hotch could see was red. When his eyes never found hers Emily grabbed both sides of Hotch's face and turned him to face her. "Look at me!"

His green eyes finally landed on her dark brown ones and his immediately softened as he saw the confusion and worry in hers.

"What is going on?" Emily asked softly.

Hotch took a deep breath than pulled her close to him and placed a passionate fiery kiss on her lips. Emily immediately responded and opened her mouth to his probing tongue. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as she tried to get closer to him. A throat being cleared is what finally had them pulling apart. Both agents turned to look at Marks who was nursing his bloody nose and staring at the two with his mouth wide open.

"Well now I'm starting to see that you two are a bit insane and I don't want any part of it," Marks informed them as he got a new clean paper towel for his nose and headed for the door. Emily had no idea what to say so she watched him go.

Once the door was shut Emily turned to look back at Hotch. "Can I ask you what is wrong with you?" she wondered out loud. "Why the hell did you punch him? And what was with that kiss?"

"I love you," Hotch blurted out and watched as Emily's eyes widened in complete shock. "I can't tell you the exact moment that I started having feelings for you but I can tell you that I do have them. I know what we have is mainly a friends with benefits type thing and in the beginning that was all that it was, but you are so much more to me than that. When you told me that you wanted to end this whole thing because of _that guy_ I became jealous because my feelings for you had grown and it made me realize that I was in love with you."

Emily continued to stare at him in complete silence so Hotch continued. "No one is ever going to love you the way I love you, or see you as the amazingly beautiful woman that you are. All I want is a chance to let me show to you how amazing you are. I don't just want sex from you anymore, I want everything, and I am really hoping that you feel the same way for me. If not I'll completely understand, but I hope there is a part of you that fell for me like I fell for you," he told her in all honesty.

Never before has he had a conversation where he was so honest and had no idea where the conversation could lead them. She could tell him that she hated him for ruining her chances with Marks, or she could tell him that she never wanted to see him again outside of work. As he held his breath waiting for her answer, Emily was running through everything in her mind. The confession he just made to her and the sincerity in his voice.

Voting to show him instead of telling him Emily jumped into Hotch's arms, throwing him off guard, causing them both to slam into the wall, as she kissed him senseless. His arms tightened around her waist and held her close. When air became a necessity, Emily leaned back in his arms and beamed down at him.

"I'm in love with you too," she told him then kissed him again. "I always wondered what it would be like to go out on a date with you, and to spend time with you outside of a bedroom or the shower," she smirked at him, "and now hopefully I'll be able to find out."

Hotch squeezed her ass then pulled her down for another kiss. "I will never let another man touch you. Then again, you'll never feel the need to have another man touch you," he flashed her his dimples.

"You're right about that," she laughed as she hugged the man who held her heart and before this moment didn't even realize it. "Oh and one more thing, you have to promise to go down on me again because that was amazing," she chuckled as she nibbled on his earlobe which caused a groan to leave Hotch's lips.


End file.
